Carbonaceous materials of low organic carbon content, such as tar sands and oil shale, are showing promise as sources of hydrocarbons.
Deposits of oil shale and tar sands have been found in parts of North America as well as in other regions of the world. These discoveries have sparked new scientific and commercial interest in finding practical methods for separating hydrocarbons from these mineral deposits and producing fuels and lubricants from the hydrocarbons.